Dia Milikku
by Enji86
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau dua orang cowok yang bersahabat dan saling bersaing tinggal bareng seorang cewek dingin dan berbahaya dalam satu apartemen? Temukan jawabannya di dalam... Warning : Menjurus ke M di chapter-chapter awal...
1. Bagian Satu

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan = Gosho Aoyama, Dia Milikku = Yovie n Nuno

**Catatan Penulis :**

Fic kali ini agak beda dari fic-fic sebelumnya soalnya aku memakai bahasa yang nggak baku biar kesannya lebih santai. Fic ini merupakan request dari Lionel Sanchez Kazumi. Semoga para pembaca sekalian bisa menikmatinya.

Buat Rosaline Phantomhive yang suka dengan karya-karyaku (terima kasih banyak), tentang Shiho yang terkesan murahan dalam serial Demi Waktu, itu karena aku sering membaca fic-fic karangannya orang barat jadi mungkin gaya hidup mereka yang tertuang dalam cerita mereka sangat berpengaruh dalam cerita-cerita yang kutulis dan dalam fic mereka, ciuman adalah hal yang biasa. Apalagi Shiho sejak kecil tinggal di Amrik dan jadi anggota organisasi kejahatan macam BO sehingga kupikir dia bukanlah cewek yang kolot meskipun bukan berarti dia murah. Emang sih, nggak sesuai dengan budaya timur but please bear with me, okay? Bikin akun aja biar kita bisa ngobrol kalau ada yang nggak sreg.

Lalu kalau ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa ceritanya tidak sesuai dengan syair lagu di atasnya, itu karena syair lagunya kubuat sebagai pembatas cerita, ho ho ho. Tapi pokoknya keseluruhan cerita menggambarkan isi lagunya.

Selamat membaca dan selamat berkomentar!

* * *

**Dia Milikku**

By Enji86

**Bagian Satu**

_Semula ku tak tahu_

_Engkau juga kan ingin memilikinya_

_Bukankah ku lebih dulu_

_Bila engkau temanku_

_Sebaiknya tak mengganggu_

Semua berawal sesaat setelah pengumuman kelulusan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Shiho yang jenius berhasil masuk jurusan Kedokteran Universitas Tokyo. Dia pun berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa sehingga biaya kuliahnya gratis. Sementara itu, Shinichi dan Heiji berhasil masuk sekolah detektif bertaraf internasional yang letaknya tak jauh dari Universitas Tokyo. Sore itu, mereka bertiga duduk-duduk di ruang tamu rumah profesor Agasa sambil melihat-lihat brosur apartemen yang ada di sekitar Universitas Tokyo. Mereka bertiga akrab karena mereka bertiga membentuk usaha grup detektif sejak mereka kelas 3 SMA. Tentu saja mereka menghasilkan uang dari usaha ini karena mereka ingin jadi detektif profesional. Walaupun Heiji SMA-nya di Osaka, usaha mereka berjalan relatif lancar soalnya mereka menjalankan usahanya secara online dan karena Shiho tidak seimajinatif Shinichi dan Heiji dalam mengungkap kasus, dia dapat tugas mengurusi data, website dan keuangan mereka.

"Kok biaya sewa apartemen ini nggak ada yang murah sih?" celetuk Shiho sambil meletakkan brosur-brosur di tangannya di meja.

Shinichi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari brosur di tangannya ke brosur-brosur yang diletakkan Shiho di meja. Setelah mengamati brosur-brosur itu sejenak, dia langsung menampilkan wajah 'oi oi'-nya pada Shiho.

"Ya, iyalah. Orang yang kamu lihat cuma apartemen-apartemen mahal doang. Dasar cewek gaje!" ucap Shinichi.

Belum sempat Shiho menyahut ucapan Shinichi, Heiji sudah ngomong duluan.

"Aku udah nemu beberapa yang murah nih," ucap Heiji sambil menyodorkan brosur-brosur di tangannya.

"Coba aku lihat," ucap Shiho sambil mengambil brosur yang ada di tangan Heiji.

Setelah membaca sebentar, Shiho langsung melempar brosur itu kembali ke atas meja.

"Lho, kok dilempar?" tanya Heiji.

"Hattori-kun, kamu udah baca brosurnya belum sih. Fasilitasnya bikin ilfil. Udah tempatnya kecil, nggak ada kamar mandi dalamnya lagi. Emangnya kamu mau kalau ke kamar mandi harus ngantri dulu," omel Shiho.

"Ya maaf. Katanya tadi cari yang murah, jadi yang kulihat cuma harga sewanya aja," ucap Heiji menggerutu.

"Coba lihat ini," ucap Shinichi sambil meletakkan brosur di tangannya ke meja supaya Heiji dan Shiho bisa melihat isi brosur itu.

Heiji dan Shiho pun langsung memusatkan perhatian mereka pada brosur yang ditunjukkan Shinichi.

"Ada kamar mandi, dapur, ruang tamu, ruang tengah, cleaning service dan laundry. Lokasinya juga strategis. Gimana? Oke kan, Shiho-sama?" ucap Shinichi setengah menggoda Shiho.

"Oke sih, tapi lihat tuh harganya," ucap Shiho sinis.

"Waduh, mahal amat. Ortuku bisa bangkrut nih. Gaji polisi kan nggak banyak, nggak kayak ortumu yang penulis novel bestseller," ucap Heiji.

"Nah, aku belum selesai. Apartemen ini dilengkapi tiga kamar tidur dan emang didesain untuk para mahasiswa yang ingin tinggal rame-rame," ucap Shinichi.

"Jadi maksudmu kita bertiga tinggal bareng?" tanya Shiho.

"Ya gitu deh. Kalau biaya sewanya ditanggung bertiga kan jadi nggak mahal," jawab Shinichi.

"Tapi Shiho kan cewek, masa' dia tinggal sama kita?" protes Heiji. Yah, maklumlah Heiji orangnya agak lugu dan kolot soalnya keluarganya tradisional banget.

"Kalau cewek dingin kayak Shiho sih, nggak masuk hitungan ce..." Shinichi tidak bisa meneruskan ucapannya karena dia langsung menerima tatapan membunuh dari Shiho.

"Aku sih nggak keberatan tinggal bareng kalian asal aku bisa tinggal di apartemen yang nyaman dengan harga terjangkau selama aku kuliah," ucap Shiho.

"_Secara dua orang detektif mesum ini adalah cowok-cowok yang polos jadi mereka pasti nggak bakalan macem-macem,"_ pikir Shiho.

"Shiho bilang nggak masalah tuh, gimana Hattori?" tanya Shinichi pada Heiji.

"Ya udah, kalau gitu aku ikut deh," ucap Heiji.

"Sip! Sekarang aku mau nelpon agen pemasarannya dulu. Shiho, aku pinjam telponnya ya?" ucap Shinichi.

"Ya, pakai aja, asal tagihan bulan ini kamu yang bayar," sahut Shiho.

"Oi, oi," ucap Shinichi lalu beranjak menuju telpon.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Shinichi kembali ke ruang tamu untuk memberitahu teman-temannya bahwa apartemennya masih tersedia beberapa unit dan besok mereka diundang untuk melihat-lihat.

"Ya udah, berarti besok kita kesana jam 10. Kita ngumpul di sini dulu terus berangkat sama-sama," ucap Shinichi.

"Oke," sahut Heiji dan Shiho.

"Waduh, udah jam segini. Ayo Hattori. Mereka pasti udah nunggu lama," seru Shinichi setelah melihat jam tangannya.

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Heiji bingung. Dia udah PW duduk di sofa ruang tamu profesor Agasa sehingga dia malas beranjak dari situ.

"Ya Ran sama Toyama-san lah. Mereka kan ngajak kita jalan sore ini," jawab Shinichi setengah kesal setengah geli soalnya Heiji kelihatannya bener-bener lupa sama acara mereka hari ini.

"Oh iya ya. Aku lupa. Mereka pasti udah nunggu lama," ucap Heiji tapi dia tidak bangkit dari sofa.

"Udah tahu kok masih duduk-duduk santai di situ sih," ucap Shinichi yang kesal pada tingkah laku Heiji.

"Mau gimana lagi. Aku udah PW nih. Kayaknya ini sofa ada lemnya deh," ucap Heiji asal.

"_Nih anak kok jadi ikut-ikutan gaje kayak Shiho sih,"_ batin Shinichi.

"Udah pergi sana. Kasihan kan cewek-cewek itu udah nunggu dari tadi," ucap Shiho.

"Tuh Hattori, udah diusir tuh sama tuan rumahnya. Tahu diri dikit dong," ucap Shinichi.

"Oke, oke. Aku ngerti," ucap Heiji sambil bangkit dengan enggan dari sofa.

Heiji masih memandangi sofa yang didudukinya tadi selama beberapa saat sehingga Shiho menatapnya dengan geli.

"Hattori-kun, itu sofa nggak ada lemnya kok. Suer deh," ucap Shiho.

"Bukan begitu. Kayaknya aku jatuh cinta deh sama sofa ini," ucap Heiji.

"Jatuh cinta kok sama sofa. Sama cewek dong!" seru Shinichi. "Udah ayo berangkat," ucap Shinichi sambil menyeret Heiji.

"Ya udah. Kalau kamu segitu cintanya sama sofa ini, ntar habis kencan kamu boleh main kesini lagi kok. Kalau mau tidur di sofa itu malam ini juga boleh," ucap Shiho.

"Serius?" tanya Heiji dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Shiho mengangguk.

"Asyik!" seru Heiji.

"_Gaje,"_ ucap Shinichi dan Shiho serempak dalam hati.

Setelah itu mereka berdua berpamitan dan sekarang giliran Heiji yang menyeret Shinichi agar mereka segera sampai ke tujuan.

_Dia untukku_

_Bukan untukmu_

_Dia milikku_

_Bukan milikmu_

_Pergilah kamu_

_Jangan kau ganggu_

_Biarkan aku_

_Mendekatinya_

Seminggu sebelum perkuliahan dimulai, mereka bertiga sudah mulai sibuk mendekorasi tempat tinggal mereka yang baru. Karena diantara mereka bertiga, Shiho yang paling bagus seleranya, maka Shiho yang jadi desainer interiornya. Kemudian tiga hari sebelum masuk kuliah, mereka sudah menempati apartemen mereka yang baru.

Malam itu, Shiho duduk sendirian di sofa di ruang tengah apartemennya sambil nonton TV. Shinichi dan Heiji lagi keluar cari angin dan Shiho yang bisa memperkirakan bahwa mereka bakalan ketemu mayat di jalan tidak mau ikut serta soalnya dia lagi malas ketemu mayat. Saat itu, Shiho hanya memakai tank top dan hotpants soalnya udaranya lagi gerah sehingga tubuhnya yang seksi jadi kelihatan jelas. Shiho duduk dengan menjulurkan kakinya di atas meja yang ada di depan sofa, merasa sangat nyaman dengan tempat tinggal barunya ini.

Ketika Shinichi dan Heiji pulang, mereka masuk ke ruang tengah dan langsung membatu di tempat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Mata mereka berdua terpaku pada sepasang kaki yang sangat indah yang terjulur di atas meja. Hormon cowok mereka pun langsung bereaksi, menyebabkan jantung mereka berdetak nggak karuan, nafas terasa berat, keringat mulai membanjir dan wajah menjadi merah. Selain itu, muncul dorongan kuat untuk menyentuh sepasang kaki yang indah itu. Akhirnya semua misteri terpecahkan, misteri kenapa Shiho memanjangkan rok seragamnya saat SMA sehingga dia kelihatan seperti cewek yankee, misteri kenapa Shiho selalu memakai celana panjang atau celana tiga perempat dan paling anti sama rok mini, celana pendek dan bikini. Ternyata itu semua karena dia mempunyai sepasang kaki yang sangat berbahaya.

Shiho yang menyadari tatapan mesum teman-teman serumahnya itu segera menurunkan kakinya dari meja kemudian bangkit dari sofa sehingga pandangan Shinichi dan Heiji beralih ke tubuh bagian atas Shiho yang cuma ditutupi secuil kain bernama tank top yang sangat ketat sehingga memperlihatkan bodinya yang aduhai. Hormon mereka pun semakin menjadi-jadi. Satu lagi misteri terpecahkan, misteri kenapa Shiho selalu memakai jas lab kemana-mana kecuali saat sekolah karena seragam sekolahnya dilengkapi blazer. Itu karena dia mempunyai tubuh yang sangat berbahaya.

Shiho mematikan TV kemudian berbalik membelakangi mereka.

"Dasar cowok-cowok mesum," ucap Shiho sebelum melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Ucapan Shiho langsung membuyarkan fantasi-fantasi yang tercipta di benak Shinichi dan Heiji. Wajah mereka berdua berubah menjadi kesal namun belum sempat mereka melontarkan pembelaan diri, Shiho sudah menghilang ke kamarnya sehingga mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas. Mereka baru sadar bahwa selama ini mereka hang out dengan cewek paling berbahaya yang pernah ada dan sekarang mereka malah tinggal bersama cewek tersebut.

"_Sepertinya malam ini aku harus mandi air dingin,"_ pikir Shinichi dan Heiji.

Setelah kejadian itu, Shiho tidak pernah lagi memakai pakaian minimalis di apartemennya. Memang, dua orang detektif itu adalah cowok-cowok polos, tapi tetap saja mereka itu cowok-cowok mesum.

_Kamu_

_Tak akan mungkin_

_Mendapatkannya_

_Karena dia_

_Berikan aku_

_Pertanda cinta_

_Janganlah kamu banyak bermimpi...ohh_

_Dia untuk aku_

Di suatu malam minggu yang dingin, Shinichi dan Heiji pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan menggigil kedinginan. Shiho yang sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya di depan TV segera menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kalian kenapa? Kok pada basah kuyup?" tanya Shiho.

"Ini semua gara-gara pencuri sialan itu," jawab Shinichi kesal.

"Pencuri sialan?" tanya Shiho bingung.

"Itu tuh, Kaitou KID," jawab Heiji.

"Aku heran. Dia kok semakin lama semakin licin ya?" ucap Shinichi.

"Ntar aja mikirnya. Mending sekarang kalian berdua mandi. Aku mau bikin wedang jahe dulu," ucap Shiho.

"Apa tuh wedang jahe?" tanya Heiji penasaran.

"Itu minuman herbal untuk menghangatkan badan. Udah ke kamar mandi sana, kalian bikin lantai jadi basah nih," ucap Shiho.

"Ya ya. Hattori, aku duluan ya," ucap Shinichi sambil mulai melangkah ke kamar mandi tapi langkahnya terhenti karena Heiji menahannya.

"Nggak bisa gitu. Aku tadi kan jatuhnya duluan jadi aku duluan yang ke kamar mandi," ucap Heiji.

"Pokoknya aku duluan, aku udah kedinginan banget nih," ucap Shinichi maksa.

"Nggak, pokoknya aku yang duluan," ucap Heiji ikut-ikutan maksa.

Mereka berdua terus berdebat sampai pintu kamar mandi dan berebutan masuk ke dalam. Shiho pun langsung mengambil tindakan dengan mendorong mereka berdua masuk ke kamar mandi soalnya kalau nggak cepat-cepat mandi, mereka bisa masuk angin.

"Berdua aja mandinya," ucap Shiho yang langsung diprotes oleh Shinichi dan Heiji.

"Masa' kami disuruh mandi berdua," protes Shinichi.

"Iya nih, kita kan udah gede. Lagian bahaya kalau sesama cowok saling melihat. Ntar kita bisa jadi slash," protes Heiji.

"Ya kalau kalian nggak mau saling melihat, kan showernya ada tirainya. Salah satu bisa pakai bathtube, yang lain bisa pakai shower. Beres kan?" ucap Shiho.

"Bener juga, ya udah, aku bathtube, kamu shower ya, Hattori," ucap Shinichi.

"Enak aja. Aku juga mau berendam air hangat," ucap Heiji.

Dan mereka pun berdebat lagi.

Shiho yang sudah nggak sabar melihat tingkah mereka berdua akhirnya beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat wedang jahe dan meninggalkan Shinichi dan Heiji yang masih berdebat.

"_Katanya udah gede, tapi mau mandi aja masih bertengkar kayak anak kecil,"_ batin Shiho.

Sambil menunggu airnya mendidih, Shiho membereskan buku-buku dan laptopnya yang ada di ruang tengah dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

Setelah wedang jahenya jadi, Shiho membawanya ke ruang tengah. Kemudian dia kembali lagi ke dapur untuk membuat bubur instan buat mereka berdua supaya makanannya bisa lebih cepat dicerna. Sesudah buburnya jadi, Shiho juga membawanya ke ruang tengah dan menemukan Shinichi dan Heiji yang sudah tepar di sana dengan hanya mengenakan selembar handuk untuk menutupi bagian pinggang sampai lutut. Dari wajah mereka yang merah, Shiho sudah bisa menduga bahwa mereka benar-benar masuk angin.

Shiho menghela nafas kemudian meletakkan bubur yang dibawanya di meja dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kudo-kun, Hattori-kun, jangan tidur di sini dong. Ayo ke kamar!" ucap Shiho lembut.

"Maunya sih gitu tapi kepalaku pusing banget," ucap Shinichi mengeluh.

"Aku juga," sahut Heiji.

"Ya, aku ngerti. Tapi kalian nggak boleh tidur di sini. Nanti masuk anginnya tambah parah lho," ucap Shiho membujuk.

Akhirnya mereka berdua bangkit dengan susah payah sambil berpegangan pada Shiho lalu Shiho membawa mereka berdua ke kamar Heiji dengan susah payah juga karena kedua cowok itu berat banget. Shiho membawa mereka berdua ke kamar Heiji karena kamar itu yang paling dekat dari ruang tengah. Untung saja Shiho selalu bisa mengatur emosi dan hormonnya dengan baik sehingga dia nggak begitu terpengaruh walaupun dirangkul sama dua orang cowok keren yang berada dalam kondisi hampir telanjang. Ternyata pelatihan yang diberikan Organisasi Hitam ada manfaatnya juga.

Setelah mereka berdua naik ke tempat tidur, Shiho menyelimuti mereka berdua dan herannya walaupun mereka bilang kepala mereka pusing, mereka masih sempat tarik-menarik selimut sehingga Shiho hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat mereka berdua.

"_Kayaknya selain piyama, aku juga harus mengambil selimut dari kamar Kudo-kun,"_ pikir Shiho sambil keluar dari kamar Heiji untuk menuju kamar Shinichi.

**Bersambung...**


	2. Bagian Dua

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan = Gosho Aoyama, Dia Milikku = Yovie n Nuno.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Salam kangen buat Beados, conanlovers, Airin Aizawa, rin nara seasui, Divinne Oxalyth, mommiji aki, Lionel Sanchez Kazumi, , Uzura Norayuki, Nachie-chan dan ShinYi.

Beados : Senengnya udah ditungguin. Ntar kalau kukasih spoiler nggak seru jadi itu masih ra-ha-si-a.

conanlovers : Trims, aku nggak janji tapi akan kupertimbangkan. He he he.

Nachie-chan : Emang belum. Semoga semakin tambah chapter, semakin nyambung.

Chapter ini sepertinya agak berbahaya. Tapi aku akan tetap berusaha menjaga rating.

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar...

* * *

**Dia Milikku**

By Enji86

**Bagian Dua**

_Bukankah belum pasti_

_Kamu juga kan jadi_

_Dengan dirinya_

_Dia yang menentukan_

_Apa yang kan terjadi_

_Tak usah mengaturku_

Setelah mengambil baju dan selimut dari kamar Shinichi dan meletakkannya di kamar Heiji, Shiho kembali ke ruang tengah untuk mengambil wedang jahe dan bubur yang sudah dibuatnya. Lalu dia membantu Shinichi dan Heiji duduk supaya mereka bisa minum wedang jahe dan makan bubur yang sudah dibuatnya itu.

Ketika Shiho meminumkan wedang jahenya ke mulut Shinichi, baru minum seteguk Shinichi langsung ingin memuntahkannya tapi Shiho dengan cueknya terus memasukkan isi gelas tersebut ke dalam mulutnya sampai habis tanpa mempedulikan protesnya sehingga dia hampir tersedak. Shiho juga melakukannya pada Heiji sehingga mereka berdua mempunyai pikiran yang sama.

"_Ini cewek benar-benar tega ya,"_ pikir mereka berdua.

Pada awalnya, mereka berdua merasa tenggorokan mereka seperti terbakar setelah minum wedang jahe buatan Shiho tapi beberapa saat kemudian mereka bisa merasakan kalau tubuh mereka mulai menghangat. Pusing di kepala mereka pun juga mulai berkurang.

"Sekarang waktunya makan," ucap Shiho sambil mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur yang ada di atas meja.

"Nggak ah," ucap Shinichi.

"Aku juga nggak. Wedang jahe tadi membuatku nggak pengin makan apa-apa lagi," ucap Heiji.

"Eh, nggak bisa gitu. Pasien yang baik itu harus nurut apa kata dokter jadi kalau dokter nyuruh makan ya harus makan," ucap Shiho sambil menampilkan senyumnya yang paling manis sekaligus mengerikan.

Shinichi dan Heiji hanya bisa mengerang karena mereka tahu kalau Shiho sudah menampilkan senyumnya yang itu, berarti dia nggak mau dibantah.

Shiho naik ke tempat tidur lalu duduk diantara mereka berdua supaya dia bisa menyuapi mereka berdua. Untungnya tempat tidur itu cukup besar sehingga bisa muat tiga orang. Begitu Shiho naik ke tempat tidur, tubuh Shinichi dan Heiji menjadi tegang dan mereka merasa nggak enak sendiri karena mereka tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun di balik selimut. Tapi ketika mereka melihat Shiho yang kelihatannya biasa-biasa aja dengan keadaan ini, tubuh mereka pun rileks kembali.

"_Aku konyol banget sih. Padahal aku udah tahu walaupun aku bugil di depan Shiho juga, dia pasti bakalan tetap seperti biasanya,"_ ucap mereka berdua dalam hati, mengomeli diri mereka sendiri yang sempat merasa nggak enak hati ketika Shiho naik ke tempat tidur.

Setelah buburnya habis, Shiho turun dari tempat tidur lalu melepas jas lab putih yang dipakainya dan menyampirkannya di sandaran kursi yang ada di kamar Heiji sehingga sekarang dia cuma mengenakan T-shirt yang agak longgar kemudian kembali ke tepi tempat tidur Heiji sambil membawa balsem dan uang logam.

"Buat apa tuh balsem dan koin?" tanya Shinichi penasaran. Heiji juga melihat kedua benda yang ada di tangan Shiho dengan pandangan penasaran dan sedikit curiga.

"Oh ini, kedua benda ini untuk mengobati masuk angin," jawab Shiho.

"Gimana caranya?" tanya Heiji.

"Ntar kalian juga bisa lihat sendiri," jawab Shiho kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Shinichi sambil tersenyum. "Nah Kudo-kun, kamu dapat giliran pertama ya, soalnya dari dulu kamu kan kelinci percobaanku yang tersayang."

Kengerian langsung menyelimuti Shinichi dan Heiji. Kalau Shiho bilang mereka adalah kelinci percobaan berarti ini pertama kalinya dia mencoba metode pengobatan gaje itu.

"Kenapa nggak pakai obat yang biasa aja sih?" tanya Shinichi sambil memohon.

"Iya, yang biasa aja ya, Shiho," ucap Heiji ikut-ikutan memohon.

"Kalau pakai obat biasa, sembuhnya bakalan lama padahal besok aku ada acara baksos (bakti sosial) sama anak-anak Klub Sukarela jadi aku nggak bisa ngurusin kalian besok. Kalau pakai metode ini, katanya bisa sembuh dalam semalam aja," ucap Shiho.

"Oh, kalau itu, aku bisa nelpon Ran buat ngurusin kami besok, gimana?" tawar Shinichi.

"Iya sih, tapi tetep aja aku pengin nyoba metode ini jadi aku akan tetap melakukannya, kalian tahu sendiri kan, aku orangnya kayak gimana," ucap Shiho.

Shinichi dan Heiji akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah dan berdoa semoga mereka masih bisa membuka mata besok pagi. Tentu saja itu sangat berlebihan, tapi apa boleh buat, Shiho terlalu mengerikan sih.

Shiho meminta Shinichi maju sedikit dari tempatnya duduk sebelumnya sehingga Shiho bisa duduk di belakangnya dan memulai pengobatannya. Sebelum bergerak maju, Shinichi terlebih dulu melingkarkan selimutnya dengan erat di pinggangnya soalnya dia lagi telanjang.

Heiji bertambah cemas ketika melihat punggung Shinichi yang diolesi balsem dan digosok uang logam berubah warna menjadi merah. Apalagi semakin lama digosok warnanya semakin merah. Tapi Heiji juga heran karena Shinichi dari tadi tidak bersuara sedikitpun dan hanya duduk dalam diam.

"Wah, warnanya merah banget nih. Kata kakak kelasku yang mengajariku metode ini, kalau merahnya tua kayak gini berarti anginnya banyak. Katanya ini metode tradisional dari negaranya untuk mengobati masuk angin dan sangat manjur," ucap Shiho seolah-olah bisa merasakan kecemasan Heiji dan berusaha menenangkannya.

Setelah menggambar garis-garis merah yang simetris di punggung Shinichi dengan uang logam dan balsem, Shiho bergerak ke hadapan Shinichi dan mulai menggambar garis-garis merah lagi di leher bagian samping Shinichi. Setelah selesai dengan leher Shinichi, Shiho bergerak menuju Heiji dan Shinichi langsung berbaring di tempat tidur dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di balik selimut. Baru kali ini dia seintim ini dengan seorang cewek. Memang dia pernah saling menggosok punggung dengan Ran dan mereka berdua saat itu telanjang bulat tapi itu tidak bisa masuk hitungan soalnya saat itu dia masih jadi Conan sehingga suasana dan rasanya jauh berbeda.

Heiji masih saja merasa cemas walaupun Shiho sudah memberi penjelasan padanya. Namun begitu Shiho yang sudah menempatkan dirinya di belakang punggungnya menyentuh bahunya dengan tangannya yang halus dan hangat, Heiji langsung mati rasa. Walaupun Shiho sudah mulai menggambar garis-garis merah di punggungnya, yang bisa Heiji rasakan hanyalah jari-jari Shiho di bahunya yang kemudian bergerak turun menelusuri punggungnya. Heiji merasa kulitnya seolah terbakar setelah disentuh oleh Shiho dan dia merasa sangat kecewa ketika Shiho berhenti menyentuh punggungnya karena Shiho sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di punggungnya.

Ketika Shiho bergerak ke hadapan Heiji dan mulai menggambar garis-garis merah di lehernya, perasaan Heiji menjadi semakin tak menentu. Dia mengamati wajah Shiho yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya dan menemukan bahwa Shiho benar-benar cantik luar biasa. Matanya tajam dan penuh konsentrasi, hidungnya sempurna, pipinya mengundang untuk disentuh dan bibirnya kelihatan sangat seksi. Selain itu, terdapat butir-butir keringat di dahinya yang mulai bergerak turun ke bawah sehingga Shiho benar-benar terlihat _hot_ di matanya saat ini. Semua ini juga masih ditambah dengan aroma stroberi dari tubuh Shiho yang juga sangat dekat dengan tubuhnya sehingga membuat Heiji semakin mabuk.

Untung saja Shiho sudah menarik diri dari Heiji, karena pekerjaannya sudah selesai, sebelum hormon Heiji menendang akal sehatnya dan mengambil alih tubuhnya. Sama seperti Shinichi, ini juga pertama kalinya Heiji seintim ini dengan seorang cewek. Heiji juga langsung berbaring dan menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan selimut.

"Hei, jangan tidur dulu. Kalian kan belum pakai baju. Bisa sia-sia kerja kerasku barusan," ucap Shiho dengan sedikit kesal ketika melihat dua pasiennya sudah berbaring dan menutupi seluruh badannya, termasuk wajah, dengan selimut.

Mendengar ucapan Shiho, Shinichi dan Heiji membuka selimut mereka sampai dada dengan enggan. Mereka melihat Shiho berjalan menjauhi tempat tidur sebentar kemudian kembali dengan piyama, sweater dan baju dalam mereka masing-masing. Shiho membantu mereka berdua berpakaian kemudian mengucapkan selamat tidur dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Heiji dengan jas lab di tangannya.

"Sori ya, guys," gumam Shiho pelan setelah menutup pintu kamar Heiji. Kemudian dia bergegas melangkah menuju kamarnya.

_Dia untukku_

_Bukan untukmu_

_Dia milikku_

_Bukan milikmu_

_Lihatlah nanti_

_Lihatlah saja_

_Biarkan aku_

_Mendekatinya_

Keesokan harinya Heiji terbangun dan ketika dia menoleh, dia menemukan Shinichi yang juga mulai terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Pagi, Kudo," sapa Heiji ketika Shinichi menoleh ke arahnya.

"Pagi, Hattori," sahut Shinichi.

Kemudian mereka memandang jam dinding yang ada di kamar tersebut dan tertawa bersama karena jam tersebut menunjukkan jam satu siang.

"Sepertinya salam kita salah," ucap Shinichi sambil tertawa.

"Yeah, seharusnya kita saling mengucapkan selamat siang," ucap Heiji yang juga tertawa.

"Aku tidur nyenyak banget tadi malem. Badanku juga udah seger lagi sekarang," ucap Shinichi.

"Aku juga. Aku nggak nyangka metode pengobatan gaje yang dilakukan Shiho kemarin malem bener-bener manjur," ucap Heiji.

"Iya ya. Padahal aku kemarin udah mikir yang nggak-nggak. Yah, kayaknya kita harus mulai belajar percaya pada Shiho," ucap Shinichi.

"Sebenernya aku selalu percaya sama dia, cuma dia itu selalu penuh misteri dan nggak bisa ditebak sih, jadinya walaupun aku percaya, aku tetep aja ngerasa ngeri," ucap Heiji.

"Iya. Bener apa katamu barusan. Aku juga ngerasain hal yang sama," ucap Shinichi.

Lalu perut mereka keroncongan dengan kompak sehingga mereka bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Heiji menuju dapur. Mereka menemukan memo yang tertempel di pintu kulkas yang ditulis Shiho. Disitu ditulis kalau dia bakalan pulang malem dan kalau mereka berdua mau makan, makanannya ada di kulkas, tinggal dipanasin pakai microwave. Setelah sarapan sekaligus makan siang mereka jadi, mereka pergi ke ruang tengah untuk makan sambil nonton TV.

"Eh, tahu nggak. Entah kenapa rasanya aku nggak keberatan kalau aku harus masuk angin tiap hari jika Shiho yang ngerawat aku," ucap Heiji tiba-tiba sehingga membuat Shinichi menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan kaget.

"Hattori, kamu lagi demam ya," ucap Shinichi khawatir.

"Nggak. Aku nggak demam. Aku serius. Aku suka banget dengan sensasi yang kurasakan saat dia menyentuh kulitku, saat dia deket sama aku, rasanya tuh bener-bener misterius," ucap Heiji.

"Hattori, jangan bilang kamu suka sama Shiho," ucap Shinichi.

"Oh, jadi yang namanya suka sama cewek itu kayak gitu ya? Kalau gitu berarti aku emang suka sama dia," ucap Heiji.

Shinichi meletakkan piringnya di meja kemudian menatap wajah Heiji dengan serius.

"Hattori, dia itu tipe cewek yang sulit dan mengerikan jadi mending kamu buang jauh-jauh perasaan sukamu sama dia. Ntar kamu sendiri yang bakalan repot," ucap Shinichi.

"Iya sih. Tapi tetep aja dia itu sebenernya cewek yang baik dan berhati lembut. Udah gitu dia cerdas dan cantik. Dia juga ngertiin aku banget sejak aku mulai kenal sama dia. Kamu sendiri pasti tahu itu dari dulu, ya kan, Kudo?" ucap Heiji.

"Iya, aku tahu dia baik. Tapi tetep aja menurutku dia itu bukan tipe cewek yang cocok buatmu. Lagian, Toyama-san mau kamu kemanain kalau kamu jadian sama Shiho?" ucap Shinichi.

"Kazuha? Emang apa hubungannya masalah ini sama Kazuha?" tanya Heiji bingung.

"Lho, bukannya kalian saling suka tapi kamunya nggak sadar-sadar?" jawab Shinichi.

"Aku? Suka sama Kazuha? Ya nggak mungkin lah. Aku udah sama-sama dia dari kecil, dia itu udah kayak adik perempuanku sendiri soalnya aku kan anak tunggal. Ngebayangin aku jalan sama Kazuha sambil lovey dovey kayak orang pacaran aja udah bikin aku merinding," ucap Heiji sambil tertawa.

"Lha terus, kenapa kamu nggak rela kalau Kazuha deket-deket sama cowok lain?" tanya Shinichi lagi.

"Ya soalnya saat itu aku belum mau ditinggalin sama dia. Aku kan udah bilang dia itu udah kayak pengikutku yang selalu ikut aku kemana-mana. Dia itu orang yang paling deket sama aku setelah ortuku. Tapi setelah aku temenan sama kamu dan Shiho, aku sudah mulai bisa lepas dari dia. Bahkan kayaknya sekarang, aku sudah nggak keberatan kalau dia mau jalan sama cowok lain," ucap Heiji.

"Ya sudahlah, kalau kamu bilang gitu. Tapi kamu harus siap menanggung resikonya lho, kalau kamu sampai jadian sama Shiho. Kita kan nggak tahu dia itu tipe pacar seperti apa," ucap Shinichi.

"Tenang aja, Kudo. Aku nggak peduli pada apapun lagi asal Shiho jadi milikku dan aku percaya aku bakalan jadi cowok paling beruntung kalau Shiho jadi milikku," ucap Heiji dengan bersemangat.

Shinichi hanya diam saja mendengar ucapan Heiji. Jujur, sebenarnya dia merasakan sensasi yang sama seperti yang dirasakan Heiji tapi dia membuang rasa itu jauh-jauh karena dari dulu sampai sekarang dia selalu yakin kalau dia cinta sama Ran. Memang sampai sekarang dia belum juga nembak Ran soalnya nggak tahu kenapa dia jadi nggak bernafsu lagi nembak Ran setelah dia kembali jadi Shinichi, beda banget dengan pas dia jadi Conan dulu. Dia sudah merasa nyaman dengan hubungan mereka saat ini. Lagipula dia juga nggak khawatir Ran bakalan berpaling ke cowok lain. Orang waktu dia menghilang nggak jelas aja, Ran mau nungguin dia, apalagi kalau dia ada, Ran pasti nggak bakalan berpaling.

Pada hari-hari berikutnya, agenda harian Heiji pun dipenuhi dengan kegiatan PDKT ke Shiho, sementara Shiho sendiri kelihatannya tidak keberatan jika Heiji selalu beredar di sekitarnya. Shinichi yang melihat mereka berdua perlahan-lahan mulai merasa terganggu dengan kebersamaan mereka. Entah sampai kapan dia mampu bertahan.

**Bersambung...**


	3. Bagian Tiga

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan = Gosho Aoyama, Dia Milikku = Yovie n Nuno.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Terima kasih untuk Temperance T-0959, Nachie-chan, Airin Aizawa, rin nara seasui, Lionel Sanchez Kazumi, Divinne Oxalyth, conanlovers, ShinYi, edogawafirli dan Rosaline Phantomhive atas komennya.

Nachie-chan : Syukurlah udah agak nyambung.

conanlovers : Kilat kan?

Rosaline Phantomhive : Yah, soalnya aku pengin suasananya agak santai soalnya kayaknya cerita-ceritaku sebelumnya berat-berat semua suasananya. He he he. Ntar kalau aku udah bikin FB, kupasang di profilku deh, biar bisa kamu add.

Akhirnya di chapter ini perang terbuka antara dua tokoh utama kita mulai berlangsung. Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

**Dia Milikku**

By Enji86

**Bagian Tiga**

_Kamu_

_Tak akan mungkin_

_Mendapatkannya_

_Karena dia_

_Berikan aku_

_Pertanda juga_

_Janganlah kamu banyak bermimpi oohh_

Hari itu, Heiji pulang lebih dulu dari kampusnya, meninggalkan Shinichi yang dikerubuti sama fans-fans ceweknya di depan gerbang kampus. Sesampainya di apartemen, dia menemukan Shiho yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil membaca buku yang ada di pangkuannya. Saat itu, Shiho hanya memakai T-shirt longgar tanpa jas lab yang biasa dipakainya. Heiji langsung duduk di sebelahnya dan menyapanya.

"Lagi baca apa?" sapa Heiji.

Shiho mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menoleh untuk menatap Heiji sebelum menyahut.

"Biasa, buku kuliah. Besok aku ada praktek bedah, jadi aku sedang menghafalkan letak-letak organ dalam dan lokasi-lokasi sayatan untuk melakukan operasi," sahut Shiho lalu dia menundukkan wajahnya untuk meneruskan membaca.

Namun tak lama kemudian, Shiho sudah mengangkat wajahnya lagi dan memandang Heiji.

"Eh, kamu nganggur nggak sekarang?" tanya Shiho.

"Emangnya kenapa?" Heiji balik nanya.

"Kalau kamu nganggur, aku pengin minta tolong sama kamu untuk mbantuin aku belajar," jawab Shiho.

"Ooh gitu. Ya udah sini aku bantuin. Aku harus ngapain?" ucap Heiji.

"Buka baju," ucap Shiho singkat.

"Apa?" seru Heiji. Wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Dasar cowok mesum. Jangan mikir yang nggak-nggak deh. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku kan harus menghafal letak-letak organ dalam dan lokasi-lokasi sayatan jadi aku mau pinjem badan kamu biar lebih gampang menghafalnya," ucap Shiho.

"Ooh, kalau ngomong yang jelas dong. Dan aku bukan cowok mesum" ucap Heiji sedikit kesal.

"_Dia ini bener-bener deh, suka bikin orang jadi panas dingin. Eh, tunggu dulu, masa' aku harus bugil di depan dia sih, gila aja. Tapi tadi kan aku udah bersedia mbantuin dia. Aduh, harusnya tadi aku nanya dulu sebelum nyanggupin..."_ batin Heiji.

Shiho menatap wajah Heiji yang kelihatannya sedang bingung lalu menghela nafas.

"Cuma baju aja kok, celananya nggak usah," ucap Shiho.

Mendengar ucapan Shiho, Heiji langsung sujud syukur dalam hati kemudian membuka bajunya sehingga dia sekarang bertelanjang dada. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di atas sofa lalu Shiho mulai menggambar garis-garis tidak tampak di kepala Heiji dengan jari telunjuknya sambil sesekali melirik gambar-gambar yang ada di bukunya.

Begitu telunjuk Shiho mulai menggambar garis-garis tidak tampak di lehernya, Heiji mulai merasa menyesal untuk yang kedua kalinya karena sudah menyanggupi untuk membantu Shiho belajar. Badan dan wajahnya mulai terasa panas dan nafasnya mulai terasa berat. Shiho yang sangat berkonsentrasi untuk menghafal sama sekali tidak sadar akan apa yang sedang terjadi di tubuh Heiji dan terus menggambar dengan jari telunjuknya yang sekarang sudah berpindah dari leher ke dada Heiji.

Akhirnya Heiji memegang tangan Shiho agar tangan 'terkutuk' itu berhenti menyentuh tubuhnya karena dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Bukannya dia tidak suka disentuh oleh Shiho, hanya saja dia takut kalau ini dilanjutkan, maka akibatnya akan sangat fatal. Bisa-bisa dia melakukan hal-hal yang belum saatnya dilakukan kepada Shiho lalu dia akan jadi mayat karena dibunuh oleh Shiho.

Shiho otomatis menatap wajah Heiji ketika Heiji memegang tangannya dan menemukan wajah Heiji yang merah. Dia jadi khawatir dan merasa bersalah karena dia mengira Heiji masuk angin lagi gara-gara membantunya belajar. Saat itu cuaca memang masih dingin.

"Hattori-kun, kamu nggak papa? Kok wajahmu merah? Jangan-jangan kamu masuk angin lagi ya?" tanya Shiho dengan nada cemas.

Belum sempat Heiji menjawab, Shiho sudah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Heiji untuk mengecek apakah Heiji demam atau tidak dengan dahinya.

Shinichi yang sudah pulang dan memergoki mereka berdua sejak Heiji memegang tangan Shiho langsung bereaksi. Dia menarik Heiji menjauh dari Shiho sampai Heiji jatuh ke lantai.

"Ouch," seru Heiji ketika dia jatuh ke lantai.

Shinichi yang terlalu syok karena melihat pemandangan 'mencurigakan' ketika sampai di ruang tengah tidak mendengarkan ucapan Shiho pada Heiji sehingga dia jadi salah paham. Dia mengira mereka berdua akan berciuman dan dia tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Kudo-kun, kamu ini ngapain sih?" omel Shiho sambil membantu Heiji berdiri.

"Aku yang seharusnya nanya, kalian ngapain berduaan di sini? Kalian mau berbuat mesum ya?" tuduh Shinichi.

"Mesum apa? Orang kami nggak ngapa-ngapain," bantah Shiho.

"Lha terus, kenapa kalian saling mendekatkan wajah dan kenapa Hattori nggak pakai baju?" tanya Shinichi masih dengan nada menuduh.

"Denger ya, aku tadi minta tolong Hattori-kun mbantuin aku belajar buat praktek bedah besok jadi aku pinjem badannya supaya lebih gampang menghafal. Terus tadi aku liat wajah Hattori-kun merah banget sehingga kupikir dia masuk angin lagi jadi aku mau ngecek dahinya dengan dahiku. Lagian apa masalahmu kalau aku beneran berbuat 'sesuatu' sama Hattori-kun?" jawab Shiho dengan kesal.

"Iya, emangnya apa masalahmu?" Heiji ikut menimpali.

"Kalian tanya masalahku? Masalahku adalah aku nggak mau apartemen ini jadi apartemen mesum. Selamat malam," ucap Shinichi ketus kemudian dia menghilang ke kamarnya.

Heiji dan Shiho hanya bisa saling berpandangan.

"_Gaje,"_ ucap Shiho dalam hati.

"_Kudo, jangan-jangan kau juga..."_ ucap Heiji dalam hati.

Sesudah menutup pintu kamarnya, Shinichi langsung bersandar pada pintu tersebut. Dia sebenarnya merasa sangat malu karena dia sudah salah paham tapi dia merasa berhak salah paham karena mereka berdua tadi benar-benar terlihat sangat mencurigakan. Meskipun begitu dia lega karena tidak ada apa-apa diantara Heiji dan Shiho, yah, setidaknya belum. Tapi bukan hal itu yang penting baginya sekarang karena dia baru saja menyadari sesuatu yang sangat mendasar. Dia tidak mau Shiho jadi milik Heiji. Dia ingin Shiho menjadi miliknya.

_Kusarankan engkau mundur saja...ooo_

Keesokan paginya, Shinichi keluar dari kamarnya dan menemukan Heiji dan Shiho yang sudah mulai sarapan di ruang tengah. Heiji masih memakai piyamanya sedangkan Shiho kelihatannya sudah siap berangkat ke kampus. Shinichi bergabung dengan mereka kemudian menatap mereka berdua.

"Guys, sori ya soal kejadian semalem. Aku udah nuduh kalian yang nggak-nggak. Aku cuma agak stres sehingga aku jadi aneh," ucap Shinichi kemudian dia fokus ke Heiji. "Sori, Hattori, aku udah bikin kamu jatuh ke lantai."

"Nggak apa kok, asal ntar kamu nraktir aku makan siang, gimana?" ucap Heiji sambil tersenyum.

"Deal," sahut Shinichi sambil tersenyum juga.

"Emangnya ada apa, kok kamu bisa sampai stres? Kamu lagi bertengkar sama Mouri-san ya?" tanya Shiho.

"Nggak kok, ini bukan tentang Ran," jawab Shinichi.

"Lalu?" tanya Shiho lagi.

"Aku nggak bisa bilang tapi aku bakalan baik-baik aja kok jadi nggak usah khawatir," jawab Shinichi.

"Ya udah kalau kamu bilang begitu. Guys, aku berangkat dulu ya. Jangan lupa piringnya diberesin dan ditaruh di dapur kalau udah selesai makan," ucap Shiho kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Beres," ucap Shinichi dan Heiji serempak.

Hari-hari berikutnya merupakan hari-hari yang sangat tidak menyenangkan bagi Heiji. Gimana nggak, dia jadi nggak pernah berduaan lagi sama Shiho gara-gara Shinichi selalu ikut kemanapun mereka berdua pergi. Shinichi sekarang selalu ikut mereka lari pagi kalau hari minggu dan dia dengan seenaknya memposisikan dirinya diantara Heiji dan Shiho. Dia juga jadi rajin ikut mereka belanja bahan makanan. Terus pas nonton TV juga, Shinichi tiba-tiba datang dan duduk diantara mereka berdua. Heiji pun lama-lama semakin curiga bahwa dugaannya memang benar.

_Dia untukku_

_Bukan untukmu_

_Dia milikku_

_Bukan milikmu_

_Pergilah kamu_

_Jangan kau ganggu_

_Biarkan aku_

_Mendekatinya_

"Kudo, kamu udah tidur ya?" tanya Heiji sambil menjulurkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar Shinichi.

Shinichi yang lagi tidur-tiduran sambil baca novel menoleh ke pintu.

"Belum," jawab Shinichi. "Ada apa?"

"Aku pengin ngomong sesuatu sama kamu," ucap Heiji sambil masuk ke kamar Shinichi lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Shinichi langsung duduk di tempat tidurnya sementara Heiji menarik kursi yang ada di kamar tersebut dan duduk di situ.

"Mau ngomongin apa?" tanya Shinichi.

"Ini tentang kamu dan Shiho," jawab Heiji.

"Aku sama Shiho kenapa?" tanya Shinichi bingung.

"Kamu suka sama dia ya?" ucap Heiji langsung tembak.

Shinichi tertegun sejenak karena pertanyaan Heiji yang to the point dan nggak pakai basa-basi dulu.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih, Hattori?" ucap Shinichi berusaha menyangkal.

"Ngaku aja deh. Aku bisa ngerasain kalau kamu juga suka sama dia," ucap Heiji.

"Ah, itu cuma perasaan kamu aja," ucap Shinichi masih berusaha menyangkal.

"Ya, udah. Kalau kamu emang nggak suka sama dia, mulai sekarang kamu nggak boleh nggangguin agenda PDKT-ku sama dia," ucap Heiji.

Shinichi menghela nafas. Dia merasa tidak ada gunanya lagi menyangkal.

"Jadi kalau aku suka sama dia, aku boleh nggangguin?" tanya Shinichi dengan wajah _innocent_ yang langsung membuat Heiji gubrak.

"Tuh, kan. Jadi dugaanku selama ini ternyata bener, kamu juga suka sama dia," ucap Heiji tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Shinichi.

"Yah, aku emang suka sama dia," ucap Shinichi sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Pokoknya kamu nggak boleh suka sama dia. Kan aku duluan yang suka sama dia," ucap Heiji.

"Ya terserah aku mau suka sama dia atau nggak," ucap Shinichi.

"Tapi kamu kan udah punya _neechan_ yang dari kantor detektif itu jadi Shiho pasti nggak bakalan mau sama kamu. Mending kamu buang jauh-jauh deh perasaanmu sama Shiho," ucap Heiji.

"Denger ya, Hattori. Aku sama kamu tuh sama aja. Shiho juga pasti ngira kalau kamu ada apa-apa sama Toyama-san jadi dia juga nggak bakalan mau sama kamu," ucap Shinichi.

"Ya jelas beda. Aku sama Kazuha kan emang nggak ada apa-apa. Lha, kamu sama _neechan_ itu kan saling cinta. Shiho juga pasti tahu itu," ucap Heiji.

"Siapa bilang aku cinta sama Ran. Mungkin dulu aku memang suka sama dia tapi sekarang aku sukanya sama Shiho jadi aku juga bakalan ngedeketin dia," ucap Shinichi.

"Eh, enak aja. Kamu nggak boleh ngedeketin dia soalnya aku udah duluan," ucap Heiji sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Terserah aku. Lagian dia kan belum jadi pacarmu jadi sah-sah aja kalau aku ngedeketin dia," ucap Shinichi yang juga ikut-ikutan berdiri.

"Oke kalau itu maumu. Mulai sekarang kita bersaing dan aku pasti bakal ngalahin kamu dan Shiho bakal jadi milikku," ucap Heiji.

"Dalam mimpimu, Hattori, soalnya aku yang bakalan menang dan menjadikan Shiho milikku. Lihat aja nanti," ucap Shinichi penuh percaya diri.

"Kamu tuh yang mimpi. Kita buktikan saja nanti," ucap Heiji kemudian dia keluar dari kamar Shinichi.

Keesokan paginya mereka berdua pun mulai beraksi.

"Hei Shiho, malem minggu besok ada acara nggak?" tanya Heiji saat sarapan.

Melihat Heiji mulai melancarkan serangannya, Shinichi yang baru saja memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya segera mengunyah makanannya dengan cepat dan menelannya agar bisa melakukan serangan balasan.

"Emangnya kenapa?" Shiho balik bertanya.

"Aku pengin ngajak kamu nonton," jawab Heiji.

Belum sempat Shiho menyahut ucapan Heiji, Shinichi sudah membuka mulutnya duluan.

"Hei Shiho, mending kamu ikut aku aja. Aku mau nonton pertandingan sepakbola di Stadion Tokyo malem minggu besok," ucap Shinichi.

Lagi-lagi, belum sempat Shiho menyahut ucapan Shinichi, Heiji sudah ngomong duluan.

"Hei Kudo, kamu apa-apaan sih? Kan aku yang ngajak Shiho duluan. Jangan ikut-ikutan dong," seru Heiji.

"Hei Hattori, siapa yang ikut-ikutan. Orang aku emang pengin ngajak Shiho nonton sepakbola kok," ucap Shinichi.

Dan mereka berdua mulai bertengkar sendiri sehingga mereka tidak sadar kalau Shiho sudah selesai sarapan dan kemudian berangkat kuliah tanpa mempedulikan mereka.

"Shiho pasti mau nonton film sama aku, ya kan Shi..."

"Nggak, Shiho bakalan nonton sepakbola sama aku, ya kan Shi..."

Ucapan mereka berdua terhenti karena ketika mereka menoleh ke tempat duduk yang seharusnya ditempati Shiho, ternyata tempat duduk itu sudah tidak berpenghuni.

Mereka berdua langsung sweat drop.

"Gara-gara kamu ngajak bertengkar sih, dia jadi pergi deh," ucap Shinichi dengan kesal.

"Enak aja. Semua ini gara-gara kamu. Coba kalau tadi kamu nggak ikut-ikutan," ucap Heiji dengan kesal juga.

Kemudian mereka berdua menghela nafas. Usaha PDKT mereka berdua gagal total.

Malamnya mereka pun mencoba lagi. Mereka melihat Shiho duduk di sofa sambil nonton TV di ruang tengah dan mereka langsung menghampirinya dan duduk di kanan-kirinya. Namun begitu mereka berdua duduk, Shiho langsung mematikan TV dan bangkit sehingga mereka berdua refleks meraih tangannya supaya Shiho tidak pergi. Tentu saja mereka tidak bisa lama-lama memegang tangan Shiho karena Shiho langsung memancarkan aura membunuh dari tubuhnya sehingga mereka buru-buru melepaskan tangannya.

Kemudian Shiho berbalik untuk menatap mereka berdua.

"Apa lagi sekarang? Mau nyuruh aku nonton kalian bertengkar lagi?" tanya Shiho sambil memandang mereka dengan tajam.

"Nggak kok," jawab mereka serempak.

"Lalu?" tanya Shiho.

"Aku pengin ngajak kamu nonton sepakbola," jawab Shinichi.

"Aku pengin ngajak kamu nonton film," jawab Heiji.

Mereka menjawab bersamaan sehingga mereka berdua langsung saling menatap dengan marah.

Shiho hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat mereka berdua.

"Sori guys, tapi aku nggak bisa pergi sama kalian malam minggu besok," ucap Shiho.

Shinichi dan Heiji langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali kepada Shiho.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya mereka berdua dengan kompak.

"Aku ada baksos lagi hari minggu jadi malemnya aku mau istirahat biar pas baksos bisa kerja maksimal," ucap Shiho.

"Kalau gitu aku mau ikut kamu baksos," ucap Shinichi.

"Aku juga," ucap Heiji.

"Apa sih, Hattori, ikut-ikut aja," ucap Shinichi kesal.

Belum sempat Heiji menyahut omongan Shinichi, kali ini giliran Shiho yang ngomong duluan sebelum mereka berdua bertengkar lagi.

"Udah deh, guys. Bisa nggak sih kalian nggak ribut? Kalau kalian mau ikut, aku harus tanya dulu sama ketuanya, dibolehin atau nggak. Kalau nggak ya kalian berdua nggak ada yang ikut jadi percuma aja kalian ribut sekarang. Lagian emangnya kalian nggak ada acara sama Mouri-san dan Toyama-san? Kalian kan biasanya jalan sama mereka?" ucap Shiho.

"_Ternyata omongan Hattori ada benernya juga. Shiho bener-bener ngira aku masih suka sama Ran dan ada hubungan sama Ran. Kalau gini ceritanya, dia nggak bakalan mau sama aku. Gimana nih..."_ pikir Shinichi.

"_Ternyata omongan Kudo ada benernya juga. Shiho bener-bener ngira aku suka sama Kazuha dan ada hubungan sama Kazuha. Kalau gini ceritanya, dia nggak bakalan mau sama aku. Gimana dong..."_ pikir Heiji.

Melihat kedua teman serumahnya tidak menyahut dan hanya duduk diam sambil melamun, Shiho mengerutkan alisnya kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"_Mereka berdua ini kenapa sih? Kudo-kun kemarin bilang dia stres makanya dia jadi aneh. Mungkin sekarang Hattori-kun juga ikut-ikutan stres. Emang sekolah di sekolah detektif berat banget ya? Atau mereka emang lagi ada masalah sama cewek-cewek mereka? Ah, untuk sementara aku biarin dulu deh. Ntar kalau udah parah, baru aku paksa mereka ngomong apa yang udah bikin mereka jadi gaje kayak gini supaya bisa ku-treatment biar mereka nggak gaje lagi,"_ pikir Shiho kemudian dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bahan-bahan makanan di depannya.

**Bersambung...**


	4. Bagian Empat

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan = Gosho Aoyama, Dia Milikku = Yovie n Nuno.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Salam manis buat conanlovers, Lionel Sanchez Kazumi, rin nara seasui, Nachie-chan, , Divinne Oxalyth, Cherry Blossom, mommiji aki, Uzura Norayuki, SnowflakesCamellia dan Rosaline Phantomhive.

conanlovers : Shiho baik soalnya dia sayang sama mereka. Masa' dia mau terus-terusan ngejahatin orang yang dia sayang. Nggak kan? (kalau ngerjain, itu lain lagi). Deathglare kayaknya udah cukup deh buat Shiho daripada omongan. He he he.

Lionel Sanchez Kazumi : Yah, mereka berdua kan nggak berpengalaman sama cewek jadi ya gitu deh...

rin nara seasui : Kepikiran yang kayak gitu gimana? Well, secrets make a woman woman. So, I can't tell...

Nachie-chan : Kuharap ini cukup kilat.

: Oke, got it.

Divinne Oxalyth : Ini baru awalnya...

Cherry Blossom : Secrets make a woman woman.

mommiji aki : Nggak apa. Yah, kita akan tahu di chapter terakhir.

Uzura Norayuki : Nggak apa. Hmm, fic ini memang just for fun jadi OOC adalah hal yang wajar. Shiho jadi kayak Shinichi? Masa' sih? Dimananya? Yang kulihat dari Shinichi dan Heiji, kalau mereka tidak sedang jadi detektif, mereka selalu bersikap childish. Karena itu, jika mereka rebutan cewek, mereka akan bersikap seperti itu. Good luck UTS-nya!

SnowflakesCamellia : Got it. Nggak suka HeiShi ya. Padahal aku mau bikin fic yang super dramatis dan romantis buat pasangan ini *kuharap, tapi plotnya nggak lengkap-lengkap, sigh* Jangan hiatus terus dong, nulis ShinShi atau AiCon, ya?

Rosaline Phantomhive : Oh, nggak apa. Kalau aku sendiri, aku lebih cinta Ai daripada AiCon jadi kalau dia bahagia, kenapa nggak? Tapi tentu saja aku nggak mau dia sama Mitsuhiko atau Genta atau Kogoro atau Gin atau... *irony* Aku nggak tahu di chapter ini ada kata gaje atau nggak tapi semoga tidak mengganggu. Semoga cepat sembuh!

Wah, kalau lihat komen-nya para pembaca, aku kok seperti sudah berubah menjadi orang "H". Apa aku harus pindah ke M? *hope not*

Anyway, bagian empat is here. Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir. Siapa yang akan menang? Who knows...

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

**Dia Milikku**

By Enji86

**Bagian Empat**

_Kamu_

_Tak akan mungkin_

_Mendapatkannya_

_Karena dia_

_Berikan aku_

_Pertanda juga_

_Janganlah kamu banyak bermimpi_

"Kalian jadi ikut aku besok?" tanya Shiho sambil duduk di antara dua orang teman serumahnya yang sedang bersantai di sofa ruang tengah.

"Emang boleh?" mereka berdua balik nanya.

"Aku udah nelpon Yuki-senpai, ketuanya, katanya boleh. Tapi berhubung kalian nggak punya keterampilan medis jadi ntar kalian kerja kasar seperti angkut-angkut barang dan lain-lain. Makanya aku nanya dulu, kalian jadi ikut apa nggak," jawab Shiho.

"Kalau buat aku, angkut-angkut barang mah kecil, jadi aku pasti bakalan ikut. Nggak tahu deh kalau anak manja kayak Kudo," ucap Heiji memulai serangan.

"Tutup mulutmu, Hattori. Buat aku, angkut-angkut barang juga bukan masalah besar, jadi aku pasti bakalan ikut juga," ucap Shinichi dengan kesal karena Heiji mengatainya anak manja.

Heiji hanya menanggapinya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya ke Shinichi yang langsung dibalas dengan juluran lidah juga dari Shinichi, sementara Shiho hanya menghela nafas.

Shiho bangkit dari sofa, merasa kesal sekaligus geli dengan tingkah mereka berdua yang seperti anak kecil padahal mereka udah mahasiswa, lalu berbalik untuk menatap mereka berdua.

"Guys, pokoknya besok kalian nggak boleh ribut pas acara baksos. Awas aja kalau kalian ribut dan bikin aku malu, aku bakalan ngirim kalian ke neraka, ngerti?" ucap Shiho dengan nada mengancam.

"Ya, ngerti," sahut mereka berdua dengan cuek.

Shiho kemudian berbalik dan pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Biasanya Shiho nggak khawatir sama masalah begituan soalnya mereka berdua selalu jaim kalau di depan orang banyak. Mereka berdua bersikap konyol hanya diantara mereka bertiga saja. Tapi berhubung dia ngira mereka berdua lagi stres maka dia pun jadi khawatir dan merasa perlu untuk mengancam mereka.

Keesokan harinya mereka bertiga pun berangkat bersama rombongan Klub Sukarela ke tempat baksos yaitu sebuah desa nelayan yang tidak begitu jauh dari pusat kota untuk melakukan pemeriksaan kesehatan dan pengobatan gratis.

Pada awalnya Shinichi dan Heiji berniat untuk bekerja sebaik-baiknya agar Shiho terkesan tapi ternyata semuanya tidak seperti yang mereka kira. Di sana mereka berdua langsung dikerubuti oleh ibu-ibu yang bisa menjadi sangat ganas jika bertemu selebriti idola. Itulah resiko jadi detektif terkenal yang tampan.

Selain itu, mereka juga mendapatkan tatapan galak dan sikap tidak bersahabat dari para anggota Klub Sukarela yang cowok. Mereka bahkan tidak bisa mendekati Shiho sama sekali karena selalu dihalang-halangi oleh cowok-cowok Klub Sukarela itu dengan cara memberi mereka banyak pekerjaan. Itulah resiko suka sama cewek cantik dan cerdas, saingannya banyak.

"Shiho-san, sudah waktunya makan siang," ucap Kirino, salah satu kakak kelas Shiho di Klub Sukarela.

"Oh iya, bentar lagi aku ke sana, aku masih ada satu pasien lagi," sahut Shiho. Karena masih junior, dia mendapat tempat di bagian pemeriksaan kesehatan.

Setelah selesai dengan pasiennya yang terakhir di sesi pertama, Shiho melangkah menuju rekan-rekannya untuk makan siang. Sesampainya di tempat makan siang, Shiho celingukan sehingga Kirino bicara padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kirino.

"Aku lagi cari kedua orang temenku," jawab Shiho. "Senpai lihat mereka nggak?"

"Kayaknya mereka lagi sama Yuki-kun deh," ucap Kirino.

"Mereka udah makan belum ya?" tanya Shiho.

"Ciee, baru kali ini Shiho-san perhatian sama cowok. Sebenernya mereka itu siapa sih?" Sayaka, yang juga merupakan kakak kelas Shiho di Klub, ikut nimbrung.

"Jadi siapa diantara mereka berdua yang bakalan kamu pilih?" tanya Nanako, teman seangkatannya, ikut-ikutan nimbrung juga.

Teman-temannya yang cewek langsung memandangnya dengan penuh minat sedangkan teman-temannya yang cowok memandangnya dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Kalian semua salah paham. Hubungan kami hanya sebatas temen kok," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, masa' sih? Aku bisa lihat kalau mereka berdua itu suka sama kamu," ucap Sayaka.

Shiho berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan kakak kelasnya itu karena menurutnya itu adalah hal terlucu dan teraneh yang pernah didengarnya. Tidak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya bahwa kedua orang temannya itu akan suka padanya secara romantis karena menurutnya hal itu tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa berpaling dari cewek polos, lugu dan naif seperti teman masa kecil mereka, yang memang merupakan tipe cewek idaman mereka, kepada dirinya yang mereka bilang seperti setan. Itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

"Nggak kok, Senpai. Hubungan kami bener-bener hanya sebatas temen. Mereka berdua udah punya cewek jadi nggak mungkin mereka suka sama aku," ucap Shiho.

"Ooh, mereka udah punya cewek toh. Tapi aku masih nggak percaya. Aku bener-bener yakin kalau mereka itu suka sama kamu. Buktinya mereka mau capek-capek ikut kamu ke sini," ucap Sayaka.

"Nggak, senpai. Mereka nggak suka sama aku. Kalau masalah keikutsertaan mereka sih, itu karena mereka dari dulu emang berjiwa sosial," ucap Shiho.

"_Bahkan mungkin bukan hanya berjiwa sosial. Mereka kan rela menempuh bahaya demi menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, mereka mengidap hero complex,"_ batin Shiho.

Melihat teman-temannya masih memandangnya dengan ragu sambil memikirkan bantahan untuk ucapannya, Shiho membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Udah ah, aku mau makan dulu," ucap Shiho mengakhiri pembicaraan yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan aneh itu.

Sepulang dari baksos, Shinichi dan Heiji langsung menghempaskan badan mereka ke sofa di ruang tengah sementara Shiho pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil jus kaleng di kulkas. Jus jeruk kesukaan Shinichi, jus melon kesukaan Heiji dan jus stroberi kesukaannya berada dalam dekapannya ketika dia melangkah kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Aduh, habis deh pipiku dicubitin sama ibu-ibu," ucap Shinichi mengeluh sambil membuka kaleng jusnya.

"Iya, tangan dan kakiku juga pegel karena dari tadi disuruh-suruh terus," ucap Heiji menggerutu.

Shiho yang sudah duduk di antara mereka tertawa kecil mendengarnya sehingga kedua orang temannya memandangnya dengan tajam.

"Seneng ya lihat kami menderita," tuduh Shinichi.

"Nggak kok," bantah Shiho namun dia masih tersenyum. "Lagian kalian sendiri kan yang pengin ikut, jadi kalian harus menanggung resikonya."

Mereka berdua akhirnya berhenti menatap Shiho dengan tajam karena ucapan Shiho memang benar adanya. Mereka yang memutuskan untuk ikut jadi mereka harus mau menanggung resikonya.

"Hei Shiho, temen-temen kamu yang cowok kok galak-galak semua sih? Bukannya mereka nantinya bakalan jadi dokter? Kalau galak gitu, ntar pasiennya kan pada kabur semua," ucap Heiji.

"Iya, bener banget tuh," timpal Shinichi. "Aku juga heran kok pasienmu nggak ada yang kabur sih, padahal kamu kan sadis banget."

"Eh, iya juga ya," ucap Heiji sambil mikir.

Shiho langsung melirik mereka dengan lirikan mautnya sehingga mereka buru-buru membicarakan hal lain.

Shiho bukanlah orang yang tidak peka sehingga dia bisa merasakan kalau sebagian besar teman-teman cowoknya di Klub naksir padanya dan mereka juga pasti salah paham sama seperti Sayaka dan Nanako sehingga mereka bersikap galak pada kedua teman baiknya itu. Yah, teman-teman cowoknya di Klub kan tidak tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Coba kalau mereka tahu bahwa dia dulu pernah bekerja untuk organisasi kejahatan, pasti pandangan mereka pada dirinya akan berbeda. Karena itu, dia bisa bertahan dan menerima kedua teman baiknya apa adanya karena mereka pun juga bisa bertahan dengannya dan menerima dirinya apa adanya.

Setelah menghabiskan jusnya dan mendengarkan keluhan-keluhan dan celotehan-celotehan Shinichi dan Heiji tentang acara baksos mereka seharian ini, Shiho akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Guys, makasih ya untuk hari ini, kalian udah kerja keras untuk mbantuin acara baksos Klub-ku dan kalian juga udah bikin pasien-pasienku yang ibu-ibu hepi," ucap Shiho kemudian dia mencium pipi Shinichi dan Heiji.

Shinichi dan Heiji tidak bisa berkata-kata atau bergerak dan hanya menatap Shiho seperti orang bodoh karena mereka terlalu terkejut dan terlalu bahagia saat ini. Rasanya semua jerih payah dan penderitaan mereka seharian ini terbayar lunas. Mereka merasa angan-angan mereka untuk mendapatkan Shiho semakin dekat. Mereka bahkan sampai tidak sadar kalau Shiho juga mencium rival mereka.

Shiho lalu bangkit dari sofa kemudian berbalik untuk menatap mereka berdua.

"Aku tahu kalian lebih suka dicium sama Mouri-san dan Toyama-san tapi aku benar-benar ingin berterima kasih," ucap Shiho sambil mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidur dulu ya. Met malem," ucap Shiho kemudian dia berbalik dan melangkah ke kamarnya.

Shinichi dan Heiji menghela nafas berbarengan setelah Shiho menghilang ke kamarnya. Ucapan Shiho barusan membuat angan-angan mereka menjauh lagi.

"_Sepertinya aku harus berusaha lebih keras,"_ pikir mereka berdua.

_Dia untukku_

_Dia untukku_

_Dia milikku_

_Dia milikku_

_Lihatlah nanti_

_Lihatlah saja_

_Biarkan aku_

_Mendekatinya_

Pagi hari...

Shiho agak terkejut keesokan harinya karena ketika keluar dari dapur, dia melihat Shinichi dan Heiji sudah rapi dan duduk manis di ruang tengah. Biasanya mereka masih berpiyama ria jam segitu.

"Tumben udah rapi jam segini? Ada angin apa nih?" tanya Shiho.

"Aku mau berangkat bareng kamu," jawab mereka berdua bersamaan sehingga mereka berdua saling menatap dengan marah.

"_Ternyata mereka masih stres ya. Kupikir sudah sembuh,"_ pikir Shiho sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Hari ini aku nggak ada kuliah pagi," ucap Shiho.

"..."

Saat main game balap...

Shinichi melihat Shiho yang sedang duduk-duduk sendirian di ruang tengah sambil membaca novel. Shinichi segera menghampirinya dan beraksi.

"Hei Shiho, mau main game nggak?" tanya Shinichi.

"Main game apa?" Shiho balik nanya tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari novelnya.

"Hmm, gimana kalau game balap motor?" tawar Shinichi.

Shiho akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari novel di tangannya ke Shinichi.

"Kamu yakin?" tanya Shiho dengan pandangan terkejut sekaligus geli. Kalau masalah game, apalagi game balap, Shiho adalah pemain game yang tidak tertandingi.

"Yakin," jawab Shinichi dengan percaya diri.

"_Secara aku udah minta latihan privat ke temenku yang ahli main game jadi aku pasti nggak bakalan kalah,"_ ucap Shinichi dalam hati.

Strategi Shinichi adalah dia berencana mengalahkan Shiho yang tidak tertandingi dalam game itu sehingga dia akan terlihat keren di mata Shiho.

"Oke, kalau kamu memang segitu yakinnya, ayo kita main," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum misterius.

Heiji keluar dari kamarnya karena mendengar suara-suara berisik deruman mesin dari ruang tengah. Dia bergegas ke sana dan menemukan Shinichi dan Shiho yang sedang main game. Heiji duduk di sofa untuk menonton sementara kedua teman serumahnya yang sedang main game itu duduk di lantai.

"Yes!" seru Shinichi ketika dia berhasil menyalip Shiho di tikungan.

"Hmm, lumayan juga, tapi tetap saja, bukan tandinganku," ucap Shiho sambil menyeringai.

Shiho menyalip Shinichi di tikungan berikutnya dan menyentuh garis finis dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dari Shinichi yang ada di belakangnya. Shinichi tepar ke belakang dengan kepala berasap sehingga Heiji menertawakannya. Shinichi pun menatap Heiji dengan kesal.

"Memangnya kamu bisa ngalahin Shiho?" seru Shinichi kepada Heiji.

"Aku kan udah biasa balap motor di jalan. Kalau game sih, gampang," ucap Heiji dengan percaya diri.

"Hoo, kalau kamu segitu yakinnya bisa ngalahin aku dengan mudah, gimana kalau kita buktikan," ucap Shiho dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"Oke, siapa takut," ucap Heiji kemudian dia mengambil tempat Shinichi dan mulai main.

Heiji adalah atlet kendo sehingga tangannya punya refleks yang bagus, namun sayang, dia juga bukan tandingan Shiho untuk urusan main game. Dia pun kalah telak dan tepar ke belakang dengan kepala berasap. Kali ini giliran Shinichi yang menertawakannya sehingga wajahnya jadi cemberut tapi kemudian sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya.

"Kalau kita berdua yang main gimana? Kita buktikan siapa yang lebih jago," ucap Heiji pada Shinichi.

"Oke, aku pasti bakalan ngalahin kamu," ucap Shinichi.

"Huh, tentu saja aku yang bakal menang," ucap Heiji.

Melihat kedua temannya mulai bertengkar, Shiho pun menyingkir dan duduk di sofa untuk menonton mereka main.

Setelah adu mulut selama beberapa saat, Shinichi dan Heiji pun mulai main game. Tapi sayangnya mereka berdua terlalu bernafsu untuk mengalahkan lawannya sehingga akhirnya mereka tabrakan dan kalah dengan mengenaskan.

"Payah," gumam Shiho kemudian beranjak ke kamarnya.

"..."

Sepulang dari nonton film di bioskop...

Pada akhir pekan berikutnya, mereka bertiga pergi bersama. Shiho yang sudah bosan melihat mereka berdebat memutuskan bahwa lebih baik mereka pergi bertiga. Mereka akan nonton sepakbola sore harinya kemudian nonton film malam harinya. Saat mereka berdiri di pinggir jalan untuk menunggu taksi setelah selesai nonton film, tiba-tiba ada angin dingin berhembus melewati mereka sehingga Shiho menggigil sedikit karena dia tidak memakai jaket seperti kedua temannya tapi hanya memakai jas lab-nya yang biasa.

Shinichi dan Heiji segera melepas jaketnya masing-masing untuk menawarkannya pada Shiho.

"Nih, pakai jaketku biar kamu nggak kedinginan," ucap Shinichi sambil menyodorkan jaketnya.

"Jangan! Pakai jaketku aja. Jaketku ini tebel lho. Nggak kayak jaket Kudo yang tipis itu," ucap Heiji, menyodorkan jaketnya sambil mendorong tangan Shinichi yang menyodorkan jaket dari hadapan Shiho.

"Apa sih, Hattori? Kan aku yang menawari Shiho duluan jadi kau tidak perlu menawari jaketmu yang jelek itu," ucap Shinichi sambil mendorong tangan Heiji yang menyodorkan jaket dari hadapan Shiho.

"Apa kau bilang? Jaketmu tuh yang jelek," seru Heiji.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya mereka mulai bertengkar sendiri.

Shiho yang melihat kedua temannya mulai bertengkar sendiri segera menyingkir ke samping dan tepat saat itu sebuah taksi berhenti di depannya. Dia menatap kedua temannya sebentar dan melihat mereka masih bertengkar sehingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka dan pulang duluan.

Setelah bertengkar selama beberapa lama, mereka berdua tiba-tiba terdiam, seperti menyadari sesuatu, dan langsung menoleh ke tempat Shiho berada, dan sesuai dugaan mereka, Shiho sudah menghilang. Mereka saling berpandangan kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak, menertawakan kebodohan mereka yang selalu jatuh ke lubang yang sama. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka bahwa memperebutkan seorang cewek bisa begitu melelahkan dan membuat mereka seperti orang bodoh namun di saat yang bersamaan terasa sangat menegangkan dan menyenangkan. Mereka pun sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa siapapun yang mendapatkan Shiho, dia adalah yang terhebat diantara mereka berdua.

**Bersambung...**


	5. Bagian Lima

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan = Gosho Aoyama, Dia Milikku = Yovie n Nuno.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Salam hangat buat Airin Aizawa, conanlovers, rin nara seasui, Nachie-chan, Rosaline Phantomhive, Divinne Oxalyth, Lionel Sanchez Kazumi, winter-carnation, Tna Uchiha dan Uzura Norayuki.

conanlovers : wah, senengnya soalnya humornya kerasa. Ran di Beika dan Kazuha di Osaka.

Nachie-chan : soalnya mereka kan sahabatan. Semoga pilihanmu yang terpilih *run*

Rosaline Phantomhive : aku juga nggak tahu kenapa kutulis begitu, mungkin seharusnya kutulis "klubku", trims anyway. Aku pikirin dulu request-nya. Aku paling suka pelajaran OR, it's fun.

Lionel Sanchez Kazumi : Soalnya Shiho minder kalau berhadapan sama cewek polos, lugu, naif dan teman masa kecil. Kalau mereka main bola, Heiji nggak beruntung dong soalnya Heiji kelihatannya nggak suka bola.

Ini dia... chapter terakhir. Ini adalah chapter yang paling sulit buatku untuk menulisnya jadi maaf kalau di chapter ini banyak plot hole.

Ceritaku berikutnya, aku punya HeiShi multichap dan AiCon multichap tapi aku nggak tahu yang mana dulu yang mau kutulis.

Akhir kata, selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

**Dia Milikku**

By Enji86

**Bagian Lima**

_Kamu_

_Tak akan mungkin_

_Mendapatkannya_

_Karena dia_

_Berikan aku_

_Pertanda juga_

_Janganlah kamu banyak bermimpi oohh_

Sampai suatu malam...

"Kamu ngapain di sini?" tanya Shinichi ketika melihat Heiji ada di dapur. Dia menghampiri Heiji kemudian meletakkan barang belanjaannya di meja dapur.

"Kamu sendiri ngapain?" Heiji balik bertanya sambil menoleh ke Shinichi.

Setelah saling berpandangan selama beberapa saat, senyum muncul di bibir mereka. Mereka tadi menerima SMS dari Shiho bahwa dia bakal pulang telat dan menyuruh mereka makan malam di luar soalnya dia nggak bakalan sempat bikin makan malam. Mereka pun segera mengambil kesempatan ini dan menawarkan diri untuk membuat makan malam sehingga mereka bertiga bisa makan di rumah. Mereka pikir jika Shiho memakan makanan buatan mereka yang enak, maka rating mereka akan naik di mata Shiho.

"Emangnya kamu bisa masak?" ucap Heiji dengan nada mengejek.

"Belum tahu ya? Gini-gini aku tuh udah mandiri sejak SMP. Nggak kayak kamu yang tinggal sama ortumu. Kamu pasti nggak bisa masak soalnya yang masak di rumahmu kan ibumu," balas Shinichi.

"Nggak tuh, orang ibuku nggak bisa masak, jadi aku juga udah mandiri dari dulu," sahut Heiji.

Sebenarnya mereka berdua sama-sama nggak bisa masak. Shinichi memang hidup mandiri tapi untuk masalah makanan, dia selalu makan di luar atau makan makanan instan. Sementara di rumah Heiji, ayahnyalah yang memasak setiap hari.

"Lebih baik kamu nggak usah banyak omong. Kita buktikan saja," ucap Shinichi.

"Oke. Siapa takut," ucap Heiji.

Dan acara memasak pun dimulai.

Ketika Shiho pulang, dia menemukan Shinichi dan Heiji sudah duduk manis di ruang tengah dengan masakan hasil karya mereka. Dia menghampiri mereka kemudian duduk di tempatnya yang biasa. Dia memandangi hasil karya mereka berdua. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi tapi sebenarnya dia merasa sedikit merinding melihat masakan mereka. Masakan mereka terlihat sangat aneh karena warnanya begitu aneh. Selain itu, potongan-potongan sayurnya tidak rapi dan tidak beraturan.

"Ayo, dimakan dong, jangan malu-malu," ucap Heiji sambil tersenyum ketika melihat Shiho hanya memandangi makanan yang ada di atas meja.

"Punyaku juga ya," ucap Shinichi sambil tersenyum juga.

"_Siapa yang malu-malu? Aku takut keracunan tahu! Dasar cowok-cowok nggak peka!"_ seru Shiho dalam hati. _"Detektif yang stres sungguh sangat merepotkan."_

Namun karena Shiho sudah mengijinkan mereka membuat makan malam maka dia pun harus menanggung resikonya. Akhirnya Shiho menguatkan hatinya untuk mencicipi masakan yang ada di atas meja sambil berdoa semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada dirinya setelah makan makanan ini.

"_Eh, ternyata rasanya tidak seburuk kelihatannya,"_ pikir Shiho setelah mencicipi makanan buatan Shinichi dan Heiji.

Shiho mengangkat wajahnya dan memberi mereka berdua senyumannya yang paling langka sekaligus paling mempesona sehingga jantung mereka berdua berdetak sangat kencang.

"Dua-duanya enak," ucap Shiho.

Hati Shinichi dan Heiji langsung berbunga-bunga mendengarnya. Mereka bertiga pun makan malam dengan gembira.

"Karena kalian udah masak, biar aku yang mberesin piringnya dan mencucinya," ucap Shiho setelah makan malam sambil mulai membereskan meja.

"Jangan!" teriak Shinichi dan Heiji serempak sehingga Shiho menatap mereka dengan curiga.

"Err, maksudku kamu kan pasti capek karena seharian di kampus, jadi biar kami yang mberesin," ucap Shinichi dengan agak gugup.

"Iya, betul-betul," Heiji menimpali.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku mau ke kamar dulu," ucap Shiho sambil mengangkat bahu kemudian bangkit dan melangkah ke kamarnya.

Begitu Shiho menghilang ke kamarnya, mereka berdua menghela nafas lega. Mereka segera membereskan piring-piring di meja dan membawanya ke dapur. Mereka memandangi dapur, yang biasanya selalu rapi tapi sekarang kelihatan seperti baru saja kena tsunami itu, dengan wajah lesu. Itulah yang akan terjadi pada dapur jika memasak sambil bertengkar. Tiba-tiba bulu kuduk mereka meremang sehingga mereka menoleh ke belakang dengan ketakutan. Mereka menemukan Shiho yang mengeluarkan aura hitam dari tubuhnya dan menatap mereka dengan dingin.

"Apa... yang terjadi... di sini...," ucap Shiho dengan nada penuh ancaman. Kemudian dia melihat piring kesayangannya yang pecah berantakan di tengah dapur dan dia menjadi semakin murka. "Jadi ini sebabnya aku tidak melihat piring kesayanganku saat makan malam tadi?"

"Maafkan kami. Tolong jangan bunuh kami," ucap mereka berdua sambil bersujud pada Shiho.

Shiho akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Aku pikir kita harus bicara," ucap Shiho sambil memberi isyarat pada kedua temannya untuk mengikutinya.

"Jadi ada apa sebenarnya dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Shiho setelah Shinichi dan Heiji duduk di sofa di ruang tengah sementara dia berdiri menghadap mereka.

"Tidak ada," jawab mereka serempak.

"Oh, ayolah guys. Aku bisa melihat kalian bertingkah sangat aneh akhir-akhir ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi," ucap Shiho.

Shinichi dan Heiji hanya diam saja, tidak menyahut perkataan Shiho. Mereka berdua adalah cowok-cowok idealis sehingga mereka tidak akan menyatakan cinta pada cewek yang disukainya dengan cara seperti ini.

Melihat kedua orang temannya hanya diam, Shiho memandang mereka dengan tajam. Dia menatap mata mereka dan menemukan rasa takut sekaligus keteguhan hati di sana sehingga dia sadar bahwa mereka tidak akan buka mulut walau harus mati sekalipun.

"Baiklah kalau kalian nggak mau bilang. Kalau dapur sudah kembali seperti semula, aku bakal maafin kalian," ucap Shiho kemudian dia berlalu ke kamarnya.

"Hei Kudo, sepertinya kita harus gencatan senjata untuk sementara," ucap Heiji setelah Shiho masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kamu bener, Hattori. Kita benar-benar mengacaukan semuanya. Kalau kayak gini, kita malah bikin Shiho sebel sama kita," ucap Shinichi.

"Ya udah. Mending kita beresin dapur sekarang," ucap Heiji.

"Oke," sahut Shinichi.

Mereka berdua bangkit dari sofa dan melangkah menuju dapur.

Sementara itu, Shiho berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil merenung. Dia sedang bertanya-tanya ada apa sebenarnya dengan kedua teman serumahnya itu. Kemudian dia mulai mengingat perilaku-perilaku aneh sahabat-sahabatnya itu sehingga dia mulai menyingkirkan teori bahwa mereka sedang stres dan mencapai kesimpulan bahwa mereka berdua sedang bersaing memperebutkan sesuatu dan sesuatu itu ada hubungannya dengan dirinya.

"_Tapi apa yang mereka perebutkan? Jangan-jangan mereka memperebutkan aku..."_ Shiho tidak bisa meneruskan pikirannya karena dia secara otomatis menampar dirinya sendiri secara mental.

"Bodohnya aku. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi," gumam Shiho.

"_Tapi jika aku memakai teori itu, semuanya cocok. Lagian kalau teori itu tidak terbukti, aku hanya perlu mencari teori lain lagi dan membuktikannya,"_ pikir Shiho.

"Yah, hanya ada satu cara untuk membuktikannya tanpa harus menghancurkan rumah," gumam Shiho sambil tersenyum puas.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Shiho pulang dan menemukan kedua orang temannya sedang duduk-duduk di ruang tengah sambil nonton TV. Dia menghempaskan badannya ke sofa dengan kesal dan dengan wajah yang cemberut sehingga menarik perhatian Shinichi dan Heiji.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shinichi.

"Kok mukanya cemberut gitu?" tanya Heiji.

"Semua ini gara-gara Kaitou KID," jawab Shiho kesal.

"Kamu ketemu Kaitou KID?" tanya mereka bersamaan dengan bingung.

"Nggak gitu. Jadi gini, aku kan sedang nyari dana buat acara baksos. Nah, kalian tahu kan besok KID bikin acara di museum Tokyo jadi polisi menutup beberapa jalan untuk melakukan persiapan sehingga jalanan jadi macet. Karena aku dan temenku kena macet di jalan, kami telat ke acara presentasi ke donatur dan proposal kami pun langsung ditolak mentah-mentah karena mereka pikir kami tidak profesional. Aku bete banget. Udah kena macet, uang juga nggak dapet," ucap Shiho.

"Yah, sabar aja," ucap Shinichi.

"Atau cari donatur lain aja" ucap Heiji.

"Iya sih. Tapi tetep aja aku bete. Andai aja ada orang yang bisa nangkep Kaitou KID supaya dia nggak bisa ngerugiin orang lain lagi. Bakalan kujadiin pacar deh tuh orang," ucap Shiho.

Mendengar ucapan Shiho, mereka berdua langsung menegakkan diri dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Serius?" tanya mereka kompak.

"Emang kenapa?" Shiho balik nanya dan menatap mereka berdua dengan curiga sehingga mereka buru-buru bersikap cuek.

"Nggak, nggak kenapa-kenapa kok," ucap Heiji.

"Iya, cuma aneh aja. Masa' yang nangkep Kaitou KID mau dijadiin pacar?" ucap Shinichi.

"Yah, kalau dia cewek atau udah punya istri atau udah kakek-kakek sih, ya nggak. Lagian orang yang bisa nangkep Kaitou KID itu pasti hebat banget. Kalian aja dari dulu sampai sekarang gagal terus. Jadi kalau dia juga suka sama aku, kenapa nggak?" ucap Shiho.

Mereka berdua hanya diam saja sambil melamun setelah mendengar ucapan Shiho sehingga mereka tidak menyadari senyuman kecil di bibir Shiho.

"_Bukti pertama,"_ ucap Shiho dalam hati.

Keesokan malamnya, Shinichi dan Heiji pulang sambil bertengkar. Mereka baru saja kembali dari acara pencurian yang diadakan oleh Kaitou KID. Dan seperti biasa, mereka kembali gagal menangkap pencuri yang satu itu.

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu, Hattori. Coba tadi kamu nggak ngganggu. Aku pasti udah nangkep pencuri sialan itu," ucap Shinichi dengan kesal.

"Enak aja. Kamu tuh yang dari tadi ngegangguin aku. Gara-gara kamu, itu pencuri bisa kabur," ucap Heiji tidak mau kalah.

"Huh, lihat aja nanti. Aku yang bakalan nangkep pencuri itu," ucap Shinichi.

"Mimpi aja terus, karena aku yang bakalan nangkep dia," ucap Heiji.

Dan mereka terus bertengkar sampai akhirnya mereka langsung diam membatu ketika melihat Shiho duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"_Oh, sial! Kenapa dia ada di sini? Biasanya dia kan nggak pernah nungguin kami pulang kalau ada acara dengan KID. Jangan-jangan dia denger lagi,"_ batin Shinichi dan Heiji.

Setelah terdiam sejenak dan mengamati Shiho lebih teliti, mereka melihat bahwa Shiho sepertinya sangat berkonsentrasi dengan buku yang sedang dibacanya dan di telinganya terpasang earphone. Selain itu, Shiho sepertinya tidak menyadari kedatangan mereka sehingga kelegaan mulai merayapi hati mereka.

Mereka saling berpandangan kemudian melangkah menghampiri Shiho dan Shiho mengangkat kepalanya ketika mereka berhenti di depannya. Shiho melepas earphone-nya sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Baru pulang?" tanya Shiho.

"Iya," jawab Shinichi dan Heiji kemudian mereka berdua ikut duduk di sofa.

"Tumben nungguin kami pulang, biasanya kan nggak pernah?" tanya Shinichi.

"Siapa yang nungguin? Orang aku lagi belajar buat ujian," jawab Shiho.

"Ooo, kirain," ucap Heiji.

Kemudian Shiho menguap dan meregangkan tangannya ke atas.

"Aku udah ngantuk nih. Aku tidur dulu ya. Met malam," ucap Shiho kemudian dia bangkit dari sofa dan melangkah ke kamarnya.

"Menurutmu dia denger perdebatan kita nggak?" tanya Heiji pada Shinichi setelah Shiho menghilang ke kamarnya.

"Kayaknya sih enggak. Dia tadi kelihatannya serius banget baca buku sambil dengerin musik. Dia juga nggak komentar apa-apa waktu ngeliat kita," jawab Shinichi.

"Aku pikir juga gitu," ucap Heiji kemudian dia pun juga menguap dan meregangkan tangannya ke atas. "Kayaknya aku mau tidur juga deh. Capek dari tadi berantem sama kamu terus."

"Aku yang harusnya ngomong gitu. Kamu yang bikin aku capek karena harus berantem sama kamu terus," ucap Shinichi.

Heiji hanya mengangkat bahu kemudian mereka berdua pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

Sementara itu, Shiho tersenyum setelah menutup pintu kamarnya.

"_Bukti kedua,"_ ucap Shiho dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba ada yang memeluk Shiho dari belakang sehingga dia berseru tertahan karena kaget. Namun dia sudah tahu siapa orang yang memeluknya sehingga dia langsung tersenyum. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada orang itu dan menikmati kehangatan pelukannya.

"Jadi... gimana acara pencuriannya? Sukses?" tanya Shiho.

"Yah, kayak biasanya. Aku dihalangi sama dua detektif kesayanganmu itu," jawab Kaito dengan agak sinis. "Lagian, permata itu bukan permata yang kucari."

"Nggak apa. Ntar juga ketemu, permata yang kamu cari itu," ucap Shiho.

Kaito menghela nafas kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di tempat tidur Shiho.

Shiho pun mengikutinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tahu nggak Beb, kayaknya ada yang aneh deh sama dua detektif itu," ucap Kaito.

"Apanya yang aneh?" tanya Shiho.

"Tadi itu mereka jadi lebih ganas daripada biasanya, tapi anehnya kayaknya mereka nggak kerjasama lagi seperti sebelumnya. Gimana ya... mmm... kayaknya mereka tuh lagi saingan buat nangkep aku," jawab Kaito lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Shiho.

Shiho hanya tersenyum dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

"_Bukti ketiga. Dengan ini semuanya cocok,"_ ucap Shiho dalam hati.

"Jangan-jangan kamu tahu sesuatu ya? Makanya kamu nggak mau mbantuin aku lagi," ucap Kaito sambil nyengir.

"Beb, aku kan udah bilang, aku nggak mau mbantuin kamu lagi soalnya terakhir kali aku mbantuin kamu, kamu bikin mereka basah kuyup dan masuk angin," ucap Shiho.

Cengiran di wajah Kaito langsung lenyap dan wajahnya menjadi cemberut lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shiho.

Shiho yang melihat hal ini, meraih pipi Kaito agar Kaito kembali menatap wajahnya.

"Kok tiba-tiba jadi cemberut gitu?" tanya Shiho.

Kaito melepaskan pipinya dari tangan Shiho dan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

"Aku tuh cemburu, Beb. Kenapa sih kamu harus tinggal sama mereka? Udah gitu kamu juga masak buat mereka dan ngurusin mereka pas mereka sakit. Terus kamu juga perhatian banget sama mereka. Masa' kamu nggak ngerti sih kalau aku nggak suka semua itu?" ucap Kaito mengomel.

Shiho tersenyum mendengarnya kemudian dia meraih pipi Kaito lagi agar Kaito menatap wajahnya.

"Beb, aku emang sayang sama mereka tapi aku kan cintanya sama kamu. Jadi jangan cemburu lagi ya," ucap Shiho kemudian dia memberikan ciuman lembut dan singkat di bibir Kaito sehingga Kaito kembali tersenyum.

"I love you too, Beb," ucap Kaito.

Kaito melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Shiho dan Shiho pun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kaito.

"Beb, kamu tahu kan kalau aku nggak mau kamu ketangkep?" tanya Shiho setelah hening sejenak sambil menatap Kaito sehingga Kaito menunduk untuk menatapnya.

"Ya, aku tahu," jawab Kaito.

"Awas ya, kalau kamu sampai ketangkep. Aku nggak bakalan maafin kamu dan aku bakal mutusin kamu," ucap Shiho dengan nada mengancam sehingga Kaito nyengir padanya.

"Tenang aja, Beb. Nggak akan ada yang bisa nangkep Kaitou KID sampai kapanpun. Aku janji," ucap Kaito dengan penuh percaya diri sehingga Shiho tersenyum kepadanya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kaito lagi.

"_OMG! Aku bener-bener sayang sama mereka bertiga. Andai saja aku bisa milih, tapi aku nggak bisa, jadi biarlah mereka bertiga yang memutuskan dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Detektif dengan cara detektif, pencuri dengan cara pencuri."_

_Dia untuk aku_

_Bukan_

_Dia untuk aku_

**Tamat.**


End file.
